


Kneel

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Boot Worship, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, dubcon, fem!Loki, gender fluid Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Loki has a plan to get back to Asgard on her own and disrupt Hela's plans, but when Loki is captured, plan B activates: survival at any cost.





	Kneel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just so thirsty for Cate Blanchett tbh

"Dear little sister, how you ever thought you deserved the throne I'll never know," Hela mocked.

Loki stared up at her with fear sparkling in her eyes. The cuffs around her wrists inhibited her powers. She was completely vulnerable without her ability to cast illusions.

"Please, sister. It is not what you think." Talk your way out of this Loki, she told herself. You've done it a million times. They love it when you talk. "I did not come to thwart you. How could I? I am clearly no match for you. Your power surpasses that of any being in all the realms."

"Is that so?" Hela dragged a long finger along the length of Loki's chin.

"Yes, mistress. I wish to join you. To serve you."

Hela smiled. Then the back of her hand struck Loki's cheek. Unbalanced she fell to the floor. Hela's boot planted on her cheek.

"I don't know if I believe you, little one. I've been told of your serpent tongue."

"Let me prove my loyalty," Loki begged.

Hela smirked. "You want to be my pet? You think I need some pretty mewling kitten trailing me around?"

"I can be so much more than that."

"Well," Hela said. "Let's start there. We shall see if you can impress me." She let Loki up from the floor.

Her eyes sparkled at the opportunity. All she needed was a chance. "That's what I came here to do."

"Oh, kitten," Hela chuckled. "You have a lot of work to do." Her heel clicked as she put her foot out.

Loki took the hint. She tried to stop the heat that rised into her cheeks, but she no longer had any control over her appearance. Slowly so that she wouldn't topple over with her hands bound, Loki leaned forward and pressed her lips to Hela's boot. She looked up at her, shivering with trepidation as she realized how small she seemed down on the floor.

"You can do better than that," Hela said.

Loki leaned forward again and kissed the leather.

"Tongue, kitten. Use your tongue."

Loki gasped, humiliation forming a burning heat in her core. She swiped her tongue over the material. Eyes flutter closed as she set to her task with devotion. She savored the taste of leather on her tongue.

Hela lifted Loki's chin with the toe of her boot. "Enoying yourself, little one?"

Mouth hanging open, Loki nodded. A hand fisted in her hair and pulled her up. Loki's cheek was pressed against Hela's thigh as she winced.

"Can you guess your next task?"

"I certainly hope so," Loki answered. The fingers in her hair loosened and she turned her face in, lips pressed against Hela's crotch. She licked her there with the same passion she'd shown her boots.

For a while she worked fruitlessly, until with a dramatic flourish, Hela waved the leather barrier away. Neck craning up, Loki stuck out her tongue pressing up into the soft folds of her labia. She licked and sucked until Hela gave her a rich pleased moan. Her nails scratched against Loki's scalp.

"That's it, kitten," Hela praised. "Show daddy what you've got."

Loki moaned. "Yes, daddy."

"I hope you don't think you're winning simply by being an experienced whore."

"I only wish to please you," Loki said, looking up through hooded eyes.

Hela pulled her back by her dark hair. "Oh little one, I'm going to put you through your paces. Then we'll see if you're worth keeping."


End file.
